Harry Potter: So I have a Twin?
by Dracos-Girl-214
Summary: Brooke is a normal Teenager...so she thinks. Her mom just told her that her twin brother is Harry Potter. I suck at summaries so yea. DOC, HHR and RL. Read and Review!


**Disclaimer- I do not own any characters that are in the Harry Potter Series.**

'Aha! I found it! I knew it was somewhere around here,' Brooke said. 'I don't know what I would of done if I left without my lucky paperclip.' Yes, I know what you all are thinking a paperclip…what could be so special about that. They are everyday ordinary things. But MY paperclip was given to me from my best friend ever, Samantha, as a good luck charm when I went to my first boarding school, Spence Academy for Girls. Man did I hate that place, all you did was learn how to be a perfect society wife and maybe a little bit of magic in the corridors. But now I am going to Hogwarts and I need all the luck I can get.

Flashback

'_Brooke we need to talk,' my mom said, 'This is hard for me to tell you but I am not your real mother and the person that you thought was your real father isn't either.'_

'_Why are you just telling me now? And on my 15__th__ Birthday! I was supposed to go and hang out with my friends and have a good old jolly time but now I have THIS to deal with. ARGG!'_

'_Brooke Let me explain…your parents were killed by he-who-must-not-be-named and only your brother survived. Well actually your twin brother…'_

'_Well who is it?!?'_

'_Your last name is Potter. So your twin is…'_

'_HARRY FREAKIN' POTTER!'_

'_Well actually it is Harry James Potter, but yes. Now there is one other matter to express. You will be transferring schools. Instead of going to Spence you will be going to Hogwarts to be in the same school as your brother. I have waited for too long to tell you who you really are and it would be to your benefit to actually see him in person.'_

'_NO! I am not leaving Spence and you can't make me! I don't care if I ever see Harry Potter! I am not leaving my friends…'_

End Flashback

'Brooke are you almost ready yet? We have to leave for Hogwarts Express in 15 minutes,' my so-called dad yelled up the stairs. And he thinks that I can actually hear him. Psh! Doesn't he know that I have my music turned up way to loud. Thud

'I'M COMING!' Gosh. I was just looking around my room for one last time. I am really going to miss this place. I know I say it all the time when I leave for Spence, but I really mean it this time. I don't know if I am ever coming back. What if Harry has other relatives that he wants me to live with or does he have his own flat? I really do hope that he isn't one of those stuck up popular snobs like Caroline and Katie. That would be the worst thing ever.

'Finally! What took you so long dear? I thought we were going to lose you to the Fall Out Boy madness. You should really listen to other mus…'

'MICHAEL! She is 15 years old. She can listen to any music she desires. Plus she will probably listen to it the minute she gets on the train anyways,' I love my mom, 'But when she becomes like Marilyn Manson and doesn't use spells during the day and get up with the bats…then I am okay with whatever music she chooses.' Gosh. Sometimes I could just stuff her in a box and lock it, throw away the key, and go in the next room. Well not literally but you get the idea.

'MOM! I am not going to go all Marilyn Manson! How could you ever think that! I am so glad I am going to Hogwarts. You know why? I'll tell you…to get away from people like you….stupid mothers!'

'I didn't mean it like that. I am just worried about you. Why can't you just listen to regular music like Carrie Underwood like all the other girls?'

'Because…1. I am NOT like other girls and 2. They make me release all of my true feelings by singing along with them.'

'Fine then…Name one song that truly describes you the most.'

'Oh. That is easy. Thks Fr Th Mmrs. And before you say anything dad…I have had guys cheat on me before and I know how that feels. Just having one moment with the person is never enough and when you add the fact that they tear apart from you the next second and never see them again. It hurts.'

'Brookie,' Michael said, 'I am sorry that you feel that way but if your little tooshie isn't in the car in 1 minute you are seriously going to regret it.'

'Oh am I really? I guess I should go then. Not that anything is going to happen to me. If anything does, Jake will just bite the mess out of you.'

Brooke flies down the stairs with her trunk following behind her and then she trips over the last step.

'I'm okay. Really I am. No need to worry.'

'Don't worry Brooke…I gave up on you about 3 weeks ago.' Thanks mom. I thought you loved me.

'You just then gave up on her. I gave up on her when she turned 13. Man I hated the first year of her becoming a teenager and with her becoming a women…'

'DAD! STOP TALKING NOW AND GET IN THE CAR!' Gosh, I hate it when my dad does that. –Grrs to dad-

'Well what are we waiting for. We should she get going. I wouldn't want my darling daughter to miss her first day of Hogwarts.'

OMG. I can't believe she is actually going to cry. I am so glad that she isn't my real mom. Or else I would be like her, emotional, 24/7.

**A/N **This is my first story that I have written since the first grade, let alone my first fanfic. So I am open to any advice. Good or Bad. R&R!

-Andi


End file.
